Arbitrarial Harmony
by ArbitrarilyYours
Summary: Maki Fukuizumi was just a normal 11-year-old boy, but with some surprising secrets related to his past. Meet Maki and the rest of the Digidestined in a hope to find a way out of the Digital World and into their own world. Meet these nine little children as they go out and find their own way in the world around them.
1. Chapter 1

In a camp setting, in the sweltering heat, we meet a young boy about the age of Eleven. This young boy has dark, but light colored red hair. His eyes are hidden behind purple square rimmed glasses. He wears his long hair in a ponytail held at the crown like a half-pony. He wears on his torso a black turtleneck-like shirt with no sleeves, underneath that is a red vest-like garment. He wears a necklace, a locket in the shape of a crescent moon. He never takes that trinket off. On the under-half of this young boy, he is wearing dark purple shorts with a chain on his left belt loop. His shorts are being held up by a black belt. His shoes are a little like combat boots, but the laces are red.

"Maki! Where are ya, buddy?!" One of the campers, who was significantly older than him, yelled. This young boy's name was Maki, and he loved it, and yet hated it at the same time. He looked over to one of the older kids, and sighed. He nodded, and brightly smiled at him. "Hi, Tai! What did you need?" He asked, politely. "Have you seen T.K.? Matt's kinda looking for him, and I'm trying to find him." Tai said, exasperatedly. Maki looked at Tai, up and down to scan him as a person. Tai was an eccentric one, he'll give him credit for that. Wearing goggles on his head in the middle of summer, Maki would hate it the first time he would wear one. "T.K.? Is he one of the littler ones, like me?" Maki asked, politely trying to remember who T.K. was. "Oh, that's right! You haven't been acquainted with anyone yet, have you?" Tai asked Maki, while Maki was smiling like a goofball.

Several minutes later, after Tai was talking to Maki, he noticed something white. He held out his hand, and he felt snow. ' _Snow? In the middle of the summer? Okay, global warming, quit acting funny._ ' He thought to himself. He wasn't left to his thoughts very long as he heard people saying there was indeed, snow on the ground. Arbitrarily, he wouldn't care. But this is snow, Maki is from the mountains. He missed it when he moved to live with his Gramma and Grampa who live in the same apartment complex as most of the kids here.

A white light was beaming up select children, and when Maki was in that light, he started cackling softly to himself as sort of a laugh. Everybody looked down at the subtle redheaded child, but nobody had the means to correct him as why he was laughing. There were eight children in the light, and Maki, Tai and the rest of the children were going to have a rough ride ahead of them.

Maki made quite the fall, and when he went on the ground, his glasses fell off not too far from where he was standing. He searched around, and when he went to a specific place, he felt a feeler. This feeler was round at the top, but went soft down the tube, when the tube met, there was a round character. "Maki! I'm so glad to find you!" It talked, and then Maki yelped and then laughed. "What do you mean, trying to find me?" He asked, politely to the creature. "That's what I meant! I was trying to find you, then I got lost." The creature started to pout, but being the gentleman Maki is, he didn't allow that. "I'm glad you found me! Now could you direct towards my friend Tai? He and I got lost!" Maki said, making a gesticulation towards the creature.

Looking closer at this creature, it was Maki's favorite color, well a variation of his favorite color. "I'm Moonmon, and of course I'll find your friend! Just, could you be my friend and partner, too?" Moonmon asked, smiling. "Of course! Now, onward my steed!" Maki said, trying to make a joke while trying to find his friend with his new friend in tow. Moonmon led the way to Tai, and another kid Maki hasn't met yet. "TAI!" Maki yelled, about to cry and have a miniscule panic attack. Maki ran over to Tai with Moonmon in his arms trying to not have Moonmon fall from his arms. Moonmon went on his head, and Maki hugged Tai. "Tai, since when did you have a redhaired brother?!" Izzy made a joke, and it made Maki scared and made him cry. "Maki. Maki, it's alright. I'm okay, you're okay, all of us are okay. Can you look at me?" Tai was trying his hardest to calm Maki down. Maki nodded, and looked at Tai. He still had tears going down his face, but he calmed down a little. "Izzy, this is Maki. He lives in the same apartment floor as me and my sister." Tai introduced Maki to Izzy, and they nodded to eachother. Maki was still hugging Tai tight.

"Tai! Izzy!" A girl with a helmet said, relieved to see her two friends. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I've met the little one." Tai looked over to the girl, and smiled and said "Sora!" Maki looked up at the girl, and Sora went down to Maki's height. "Hi, I'm Sora!" She said, and Maki looked up at Tai, and looked back to Sora and said "I'm Maki. Nice to meet you, miss." He said politely and elegantly. "Wow. You sound a lot like Joe when you talk like that." She said, and Maki didn't know very many people who went to the camp.

Maki stopped his crying when all of the people were there, he was still clutching Tai's pant-leg. "Who's the kid, Tai? He looks a lot like Matt, you know that look he always does." One of the boys, Joe said. "I don't think most people have met the kid. Everyone who hasn't met Maki because he's shy and doesn't really like crowds. This is Maki, he lives in the same apartment floor as me and my sister." Tai was explaining Maki's situation. "Nice to meet you, it's my pleasure to be all acquanted with you. I hope all of us can get along." Maki said, smiling a genuine smile. "Maki has got some manners, almost reminds me of Joe!" T.K. said, smiling as he had a friend his age to hang around.

They found a walking pink person, and Maki being Maki, was hiding behind Joe. Maki warmed up instantly to Joe. "Are you okay, Maki? It's only Mimi. You too, Moonmon." Joe tried to calm down the cowering duo. When they both came out of hiding, Mimi squealed about how adorable both of them were being at this very second. Maki hid behind Matt, and Matt laughed at their antics. Maki went out of hiding, and sighed.

T.K. and Maki were together, and they found a red bug. "TAI/MATT!" Both of the boys yelled at the top of their lungs, and everybody came running to see what was going on. "That's Kuwagamon, don't tempt it!" Koromon said, and Moonmon stayed her ground. The digimon all digivolved.

All of the digimon did an attack, and Maki was shaking because of his nerves. "Maki!" Izzy was worried, and Maki shrugged it off saying he's always like this. "Explain the twitching. It seems to me like you're having a low blood sugar bout." Izzy said, and Maki started to smile all shy-like. Maki grabbed into his bag, and when he went into his bag, he got some candy out. Everybody looked at him, and Maki smiled. "Would anybody like a jelly?" Once he said that, he gave out eight jellies, including himself. "If you have a sugar problem, just tell us." Matt said, knowing of the problem. "Alright, I'm just so used to people not caring. I'll tell you if I have another." Maki explained.

They looked for shelter for that night, most of the people were asleep or trying to get to sleep. "Maki, try to get some sleep for tonight. We have a long day tomorrow." Izzy said, trying to get comfy himself. Maki nodded sleepily, and fell asleep automatically next to Tai. He tossed and turned for the first part, and when that stopped, he started whimpering in his sleep. Sora woke up to it, and just stayed by the child. He stopped when she got there, and she went back to her spot and went back to sleep. All the Digimon looked at their partners, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning, Tai woke up first. He then proceeded to wake up Matt, and then Matt woke up Joe. Joe then woke up Izzy, who had a serious case of bedhead. Izzy, composing himself woke up Mimi, who looked at Izzy automatically and then Mimi woke up Sora. Sora woke up, and then woke up T.K., when she woke up T.K., he looked at her in a weird yet serious manner. "Haha! Sorry, should've told you he's a grump in the morning." Matt said, shaking his head sheepishly. "Oh, no. It's okay." Sora sympathized with Matt, and Matt smiled at Sora in return. Even though it wasn't a smile, it was a smirk.

Almost all of the children were awake, but one. Maki was in the middle of a dream, an intense dream that, by the looks of it could get messy. He started tossing and turning, and both Tai and Joe had to calm him down. "Maki! Maki!" Joe said, trying to shake him awake. "Joe, lemme try it!" Matt said, one of the children with experience with a nightmare for a child. "Maki!" Tai said, trying with Matt trying to get him to come out of his state.

All of the attempts were tried hard, but in vain, nothing happened. "Lunamon! Come over here!" Sora said, to the lilac, pink and white creature. "Alright, okay. Coming through!" Lunamon, in all of her majesty came. "Maki, it's okay! We're here, don't worry!" Lunamon tried her hardest. "Lemme try, Lunamon!" Agumon said, trying to help the cause. But when Agumon tried to do his part, Maki woke up in a cold sweat. He latched onto the nearest person. The great part about the nearest person he latched onto, he latched onto Joe. Joe freaked out, and then settled down a little. "I scared you all, didn't I?" Maki looked down, crestfallen that he scared his new friends.

When all of the children were awake, and up, they then ventured forth to find something resembling anything from their own world. They ventured into a beach-type setting. "Look! Telephone booths!" T.K. yelled, pointing at them. Maki excitedly was drawn to them, and then when he went to the telephone booths, he was having a low blood sugar bout. Maki saw soda machines by the telephone booths, and he was contemplating getting a soda from the machines. He looked at everybody, and they nodded for him to see if they were safe. They weren't. There wasn't any soda of any kind, and Maki looked forlorn. T.K. came and gave him some of his chocolate bar. "Are you sure, T.K.? I mean, the thought is appreciated, but I don't want you to be out of a candy bar because of my benefit." Maki was counterracting that gesture, and Matt smirked. "Maki. He has more, just take it." Matt explained while laughing and ruffling Maki's hair all while he does it. "Not cool!" Maki shoo'ed his hand away from his hair. Matt was still chuckling. While Matt was still chuckling, Maki took the candy bar shakily. Sora caught it, and said "Maki. How bad are you shaking?" Sora asked, to the kindly boy. "I'm shaking up a storm, but I think that the chocolate would help." Maki said, and he ate the chocolate. He was right, the chocolate helped his shaking.

The children went forth, looking for somewhere that isn't nothing but defective soda machines and telephone booths. They were walking for a while, and they decided to take a break. Joe was talking to Izzy. Sora was talking to Mimi, well, listening to Mimi ramble on and on. Tai and Matt were talking about something completely random, and T.K. was just by himself, and he preferred that sometimes. The _keyword_ is sometimes. T.K. in some respects is kind of like Maki, sans T.K. freaking out every now and again. Maki looked at T.K., and he smiled back at Maki.

Lunamon looked at Maki, smiling a goofy smile. Maki smiled back at his partner, and then Lunamon finally looked at his locket. "Hey, Maki. What's with the locket? Is there something in it?" Lunamon asked Maki. Maki automatically looked at Lunamon, and started to break down on the creature. "MATT!" Lunamon yelled at the top of her lungs, and Matt with Gabumon immediately came over. "What's wrong?! Maki?!" Matt said, looking at the crying Eleven-year-old. "Maki! Talk to me, or do you want Tai or Joe?" Matt asked tenderly. "Y-You're o-okay whe-where you are." Maki was stuttering, having tears glisten down his cheeks. Gabumon was trying his hardest to calm down the crying child. He was doing his best.

Gabumon was a dog-like creature, but he had a horn on top of his head. He had red large eyes, and he had blue markings etched onto his arms, with fuschia-like claws on his arms. On his belly, he had a yellow base, but in the middle of that yellow base was a blue undertone. On that blue undertone, he had a color much like pink markings. There was a top, a middle, and two endings. Both the two endings for the markings were the same. But the middle was a circle. And at the top, was a curved line going around the middle circle.

As they were having a tender moment, Lunamon was forlorn. Lunamon was standing up, and you could see how she looks at this angle. Lunamon resembles a rabbit, and has large ears. She immediately did an attachment to Maki, as she doesn't like being alone. The large ears she has can recognize any sound frequency from any distance. Her large ears have purple etchings on them, kinda like a swirl. There's an antenna, that has an ombre effect. There is an humongous crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. On her torso is pink straps going diagonally crossing over a sleeping, smiling crescent moon charm on her straps. She has crescent moons on her arms and her belly, underneath her straps.

Tai came over to see how Maki was, as Gabumon did what Matt asked. "Maki! Are you okay?" Tai asked, coming over to the slobbering redhead. Maki immediately went over Tai, hugging him like crazy. "Lunamon asked why I always had the locket on, and I kinda freaked out." Maki explained, still having tears going down his cheek. Tai smiled and said "Why do you have a locket? Is there something in there?" Tai and Matt asked, both tenderly. Maki smiled, and did a huge sigh that he had saved up because he was dreading this.

"My brother's ashes." Maki said with a straight face, in which the face wasn't crying anymore. He was completely nonchalant, kinda like they were discussing the weather. The situation at hand has no correlation to the weather whatsoever, but let's go back to the topic at hand, shall we? "You have a small amount of your brothers ashes. So that's why you carry around that locket, to remember him." Izzy said, scaring everybody, even Tentomon. But Tentomon was on Izzy's head, Izzy just scared him because of the noise vibrations.

Tentomon was a red-like bug Digimon. He had green, beady looking eyes, kinda like a bug. He has rocky looking spikes coming out of shell, and has four appendages that he uses to get around. His antennae were on each side of his head, kinda like flames, but not really flames. He has wings, of course, that he looks like a bug.

"Dude! When did you get here, I didn't even hear you?!" Tai asked in an high pitch, and that high pitch of a sound hurt Lunamon's poor ears. "I got here just as Maki explained why he carries the locket." Izzy said, and while that was happening, because Maki couldn't possibly care less at this moment, he went off to find Joe, or some food.

Lunamon saw that Maki was leaving, so she followed up to him very quietly. "Lunamon." Maki said, as a hello. His voice tones are kind of hard to figure out, he uses the same tones for different things. "Where you going, Maki?!" Agumon, the orange dinosaur-like creature went up to the duo, and Lunamon smiled at Agumon. Agumon smiled back at Lunamon, but that didn't answer Agumon's question. "Agumon, we're going on an adventure!" Maki beamed up at the dinosaur-like creature. "AGUMOOON! MAKIII! LUUUNAMOOON! WHERE ARE YOU, GUYS?!" Tai yelled for the trio. Agumon yelled back "We're right here, Tai!" While that was happening, when Tai went to the trio, there was a Digimon he didn't really know about.

The Digimon the group didn't know about was identified by Lunamon. "That's Shellmon!" as Lunamon was explaining, the Digimon known as Shellmon attacked the quartet, and when that happened, Agumon was digivolving! "Agumon digivolve to - GREYMON!" Then when Agumon came out of the evolution chain, a big dinosaur-like creature called Greymon came out. Greymon was an orange-like hunking dinosaur, with a silvery, metal helmet on his head. Lunamon stared in awe at the creature, and then Lunamon was a little intimidated by the hulking beast.

"Lunamon! Come over here by me!" Maki hesitated over his words, then gained the confidence to do so. Lunamon stayed her ground, and then got scared so she went to Maki. She jumped up in Maki's arms, and Maki sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?" Maki asked the multi-colored rabbit creature. Lunamon shrugged, and then did a humongous goofy smile. "Pretty much!" And when the creature did that smile, Maki couldn't but help think of the situation at hand.

All of the other children came to see what was going on, and the automatic thing Matt and T.K. did was to check up on Maki. "Maki! Are you okay?" T.K. asked the redheaded child when he got closer. "I'm fine, T.K.. I promise!" Maki smiled at him and then Matt nodded to the child. "Maki?" Mimi asked him. He 'hmmm'ed in response "What are you doing?" The pink clad girl said to the redheaded punk. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Maki smirked at the pink clad girl.

Shellmon has been defeated by Greymon, and then Greymon went back to Agumon. Agumon was in a exhausted huff. "You did good, buddy." Tai said, telling Agumon that he did well in the battle with Shellmon. Gabumon went to Agumon, and then they talked for a bit about Agumon being awesome. Everyone of the group congratulated Tai, and when that ended, they headed onward to where they might ever be going in the next adventure that they do.


End file.
